Puntos Débiles
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Se conocen a la perfección... Pero aún les queda conocer sus puntos débiles.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece... Si no, no estaría escribiendo para subir a una web :c**

_Fue... Dificil escribirlo. Lemmon, ¿Por qué si es eso, no? Ñeh, escenas sexuales. No tan candentes porque no, esto es un fanfic... No un relato erótico.  
_

* * *

_**PUNTOS DÉBILES ** _

Dejo caer la ceniza del cigarro sobre del cenicero, después, le dio otra calada.

—Dime Granger, ¿Para qué estas aquí?

La castaña trago grueso, trato de reordenar sus ideas y después observo directamente a las pupilas plateadas de su acompañante.

—Vengo a negociar, Malfoy —Contestó, detrás de la seguridad que mostraba había un gran temor a que su propuesta fuera rechazada.

El rubio asintió, captando por donde iba el asunto.

—¿Y de qué se trata eso?

—Supongo que ya lo has de saber… Quiero que volvamos a nuestra antigua alianza, sé que tu empresa necesita de mi empleo en el Ministerio de Magia tanto como mi empleo de tu empresa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que dependo nuevamente de ti, sangre sucia?

Hermione soltó una leve risa al escuchar el apodo despectivo… _Sangre sucia_, hacía mucho tiempo que toda la población mágica la respetaba como para nombrarla de tal forma.

—Vaya, Malfoy, pensé que ya habías superado el trauma de la sangre.

Draco asintió, dio una calada más y dejo el cigarro a parte.

—¿Gustas tomar algo, sangre sucia?

—Wiski estaría bien, hurón albino.

Él se levanto del sillón de cuero en el cual había estado sentado y al darle la espalda a la chica para ir al mini bar, una sonrisa torcida se le escapo al recordar el antiguo sobrenombre utilizado por la castaña para dirigirse a él.

Tomo dos vasos de cristal y las puso sobre la barra, se agacho para poder tomar la botella que contenía wiski. Inevitablemente, cuando él flexiono sus rodillas, Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero… Que estaba protegido por un pantalón de vestir, era color negro y sobrio. Pero sobre todo, Malfoy ataviado en él se veía… Sensual. La chica tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando el rubio volvió a su posición normal y vertió el líquido en los vasos. Se dirigió de nuevo a su acompañante y se lo extendió, ella lo tomo gustosa.

Él se quedo frente a ella, esperando que siguiera hablando de su propuesta. Ella tomó un sorbo, se aclaró la garganta y volteo a verlo.

—Ofrezco lo mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, he decidido que esto jamás va a funcionar si nosotros no hacemos una tregua, si no arreglamos los asuntos del pasado. Esto es algo que a ambos nos conviene, Draco. Así que… Sería mejor que cooperaras.

Malfoy la observo sin expresión facial alguna, aunque de repente sacó la varita y con un movimiento, acerco un banco que estaba en la esquina hacía frente de la castaña. Con toda elegancia, tomo asiento en éste y observo a Hermione.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—No seas pesimista, Malfoy.

—Hablo en serio, Hermione —Quizás fue la mirada que el rubio le dedico, o quizás la forma en que él pronuncio su nombre lo que ocasiono el escalofrió de excitación que recorrió la espina dorsal de ella.

La chica bajo la mirada hacía su vaso y removió un poco el líquido en él.

—Por favor, Malfoy… —Dijo en un leve susurro.

— ¿Y ahora si suplicas? No seas hipócrita…

—Yo…

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba la chica. Malfoy la sostuvo fuertemente de la quijada, haciéndole daño y la forzó a verle.

—Mira Granger, hubo un momento en donde todo era pacifico. Donde yo te amaba, te idolatraba, tenías poder sobre de mi y lo sabías perfectamente. Si tenías problemas, los solucionaba. Si querías algo, te lo otorgaba. Si apreciabas a alguien, nunca me metía con esa persona. Realice lo mejor posible tus peticiones, ¿Y sabes para que? Para que me desecharas.

La chica negó para si misma, ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo? Sabía que era verdad, sabía que al verse llena de poder lo había usado a su antojo.

—Pero yo ya no soy el mismo chiquillo enamorado, Hermione. Ya he madurado, y te conozco lo suficientemente bien.

—Y yo tampoco soy la misma, Malfoy —Ella lo observo de forma profunda, queriéndole transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento: Tristeza, enojo, arrepentimiento, ira, confusión y por supuesto, ansias.

—Lo he notado, Granger. Sé que no eres la misma y por eso no quiero un trato contigo, si antes eras joven e inocente y aun así me traicionaste de tal forma, no me imagino lo que puedes con ahora más años de experiencia.

La chica bajo la mirada… Sabía que no era cierto. Después de todos estos años que había pasado sin él se había dado cuenta de que había subestimado su relación. El rubio le hacía muchísima más falta de lo que jamás había pensado y de lo que jamás habría aceptado.

—Te juró Malfoy… Que si lo intentamos de nuevo, si volvemos a intentar esto, será mejor.

Draco reafirmo su agarre en la quijada de la chica y observo su rostro, repasando cada rasgo. Ella había cambiado mucho a lo largo de este tiempo de separación, había madurado. Seguía igual de guapa como siempre, sin embargo, esta vez había algo en ella que estaba encintándolo a sacarle la ropa de un solo tirón.

No lo hizo. De hecho, no fue él quien cedió primero ante el deseo, sino ella. Se aprovechó de su momento de distracción y ataco sus labios, completamente sedienta.

Malfoy –asombrado- le correspondió el beso. Las lenguas estaban en primer plano, reconociéndose después de todo este tiempo perdido; Luchando de nuevo por domar a la otra. Pronto, él se separo.

— ¿Pero qué crees que haces? —Cuestiono con voz ronca, excitado.

—Lo que sé que tengo que hacer, Draco…

Después de eso, se sumieron en un nuevo beso. Poco a poco, el rubio se fue levantando del banco y acostando a la castaña sobre el sofá de piel en el cual ella estaba sentada. El quedo encima de ella, continuando con el beso.

Draco (que estaba en cuatro para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su acompañante) comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Dejando marcado lo que alguna vez había sido suyo y que estaba dispuesto a que lo fuera de nuevo.

La chica se estaba retorciendo bajo de él y aprovechando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto nuevamente con la pálida y cálida piel del rubio, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Poso ambas manos en el torso de él y comenzó a acariciarlo de abajo a arriba, haciendo patrones de circulares.

Él soltó un gruñido de excitación y olvidándose de todo el protocolo que habían instruido en él cuando pequeño, fue directamente al grano. Bajo una mano discretamente hasta el término del vestido de la chica, lo subió levemente y comenzó a acariciar el sexo de ella sobre las bragas.

La chica detuvo sus caricias cuando sintió la mano del rubio en sus labios superiores, se puso por completo rígida y después echo la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando de las caricias. Al ver su reacción, él no lo pensó más y metió la mano dentro de las bragas para poder sentirla mejor.

El cambio de temperatura en esa zona (ya que la mano de él estaba fría) hizo que ella soltará un gemido aun más alto, el cual Draco acalló con un beso. Pronto se vieron sumergidos en otra batalla de lenguas y labios, con la única diferencia que Hermione soltaba suspiros complacida por las caricias del rubio en su sexo.

Cuando el rubio puso un dedo sobre su clítoris, para Hermione fue completamente inevitable morderlo en medio del beso, sacándole sangre en el acto. Draco se separo de ella un poco, y la observo furioso.

Y la volvió a atacar, esta vez en el cuello. Sonriendo satisfecho al ver a la castaña retorcerse por él, bajo su rostro hasta el inicio del vestido de ella.

Completamente ciego por el momento, rasgo la prenda como si de un papel de tratara y cuando tuvo los senos de la chica a su disposición (aun guardados por el sostén) comenzó a besar la poca piel de estos que estaba al descubierto. Subió la mano que tenía libre para amasar el seno derecho mientras que con su lengua descubría lentamente el izquierdo. Ella arqueo la espalda al sentir como su pezón era lamido por él y al sentir como soplaba sobre éste, soltó un gemido.

Draco sonrió de lado al observar todas las reacciones de ella en tan solo un minuto. Siguió repitiendo esto varias veces, por lo que veía, a la castaña aún le agradaba bastante esto.

Dejo el otro pecho tal cual, no hizo nada con él. Después, bajo poco a poco por las costillas y abdomen de la chica, soltando pequeños besos y haciendo que esta se retorciera levemente al sentirlo. Cuando llego al filo de sus bragas, remplazo sus dedos por la lengua.

Hermione pego un brinco al sentir ese cambio y se mordió el labio, mientras que echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y cerraba los ojos concentrándose en todas esas sensaciones.

Tomo la cabeza de Malfoy entre sus manos, reteniéndolo suavemente contra de ella. Sentía que tarde o temprano explotaría, pero esperaba que fuera tarde.

Él siguió lo mismos pasos, lamía y luego soplaba. Sabía que eso le gustaba a la castaña, mientras estaba ocupado en eso, sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas del trasero de ella.

Pronto, la chica llegó al orgasmo.

Malfoy, previendo esto, se apartó del sexo de ella y dejo que lo abraza para buscar soporte, mientras que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Cuando termino, él se paro de encima de ella. Hermione noto el bulto en su pantalón, pero no dijo nada.

—Quizás sea hora de que te vayas, Granger. Pensaré en tu proposición, aunque no prometo nada.

La chica se sentó de nuevo, por completo desconcertada. Ya que su vestido había sido roto por la mitad, al ver el cuerpo de la chica descubierto Malfoy tuvo que voltear hacía otro lado para no lanzársele encima.

—Toma tu abrigo y vete, ya.

La chica asintió, tomo su abrigo y se lo coloco, reviso que su varita siguiera en la bolsa interior y después de dirigió a la puerta de salida del despacho.

Giró la perilla y antes de que pudiera salir, Malfoy la tomo por el hombro y la jaló para si. La tomo de la nuca y la beso violentamente, mordiéndole el labio por ultimo. El sabor a oxido invadió la boca de ella, como hace un rato a él.

Hermione puso las manos en su pecho (que seguía sin cubrir, lo cual le causo un escalofrió) y lo aparto de ella. Tomó aire, le envió una última mirada Draco, se cerró el abrigo a forma de que no se notara su vestido roto y salió por la puerta del despacho.

Al verla salir, soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer sobre el sofá cercano.

—Maldita…

Pasó su varita por encima de la erección, relajándola al instante. No podía sucumbir a ella, no de nuevo.

* * *

**Ya saben, ya saben...  
****Crucios, avadas y demás... Bien recibido :)  
****Igual solo quería probar con el Lemmon... ¿Limón? Como sea, pero creo que no es lo mío.**

_Muggle-Almost-Witch_**  
**


End file.
